Somewhere Only We Know
Somewhere Only We Know was sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers in the eighteenth episode of season two, Born This Way. The song is originally sung by'' Keane. It is led by Blaine. This is a goodbye song to Kurt following his transfer back to McKinley High, from Dalton. This is one of two Warblers songs that are not a cappella (Blackbird'' is the other). McKinley students provide the accompaniment on various instruments, such as guitar, bass, drums, and string quartet, and Blaine also takes his turn playing the piano. While the song is played, the Warblers all say goodbye to Kurt. After the song, Blaine begins to get emotional and hugs Kurt goodbye, both holding back tears. This song is featured on The Glee Karaoke App. Lyrics '' '' Blaine: I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love Is this the place that I've been dreaming of Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? The Warblers: Somewhere only we know Blaine with New Directions and The Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go New Directions and The Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go (Blaine: Ohhh) Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Blaine: Ohhh) Blaine with New Directions and The Warblers: This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Blaine: Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? Reception Blaine's version of "Somewhere Only We Know" was praised by Sandra Gonzalez. In her review for the performance, she exclaimed that she "loved this song" and that she's "going to miss the Warblers." Slezak rated the performance a 'B' grade, saying that he "can’t be too mad at another pretty song sung well by Darren Criss." The performance was critically acclaimed by Erica Futterman, who went on to write in her review: "While the rest of the Warblers maintain their stoic facade, Blaine shows enough emotion to make this bittersweet Keane tune a simple, yet powerful, performance." Charts Gallery SOWN.png SOWN1.png SOWN2.png SOWN3.png SOWN4.png SOWN5.png SOWN7.png SOWN8.png SOWN9.png SOWN10.png SOWN11.png SOWN12.png SOWN13.png SOWN14.png SOWN15.png SOWN17.png SOWN18.png SOWN19.png SOWN20.png SOWN21.png SOWN22.png SOWN23.png Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Songs sung by New Directions